Monster
by jao
Summary: (Made for those who might not know Foster's) When Mac's mom forbids him from going to Foster's to see Bloo, it sets off a chain of dangerouse events.
1. Default Chapter

Jao: For fans of Foster's, let me apologize for the short explanations here and there. This fic is designed for people who might not have seen the cartoon yet. For those of you who may be confused, please stop by sometime to get more information. This show is worth it, believe me.

Idea for Monster was given to me by Shinragod which I owe so much to.

"Perfect," the word slipped from a smiling boy as he walked down the sidewalk, a bounce in his step, a song in his tiny beating heart. This world was such a big and scary place and was often hard to understand, but where he was going none of that mattered. He knew, knew it for a fact, that once he stepped past those towering black gates everything would be fine…perfect. And the day would feel like it really begun under the afternoon sky.

Monster

Chapter one

Mac paused at the gates, taking in the sight of that house for the hundredth time. Foster's was a second-chance home for imaginary friends, a haven for discarded, abandoned and out grown good ideas. But more than that, it felt like a second home to him. Not even that, this _was_ his home as far as Mac was concerned. After all, a home was a place where you belonged, and where people loved you and welcomed you at the door. He sighed and pushed past the squeaking gates. Taking in another breath he let each step bring that smile closer to his lips, this moment to release the struggles of the day. Leave that school and house and all his problems at the gate.

Bloo, on the other hand, was waiting in the TV room where Mac had promised to meet him. Today was the 13th annual monster marathon and they were going to kick it off like they always had: a mountain of snacks and more TV than they could stand. It was hard to reserve the TV room. Bloo had had to do a lot of extra work around Foster's to persuade Mr. Herriman to bend the rules just once…ok, so it was Mac who did most of that extra work but that wasn't important. Speaking of which, where was Mac? Bloo stretched his self the extra inch needed to peer over the snack hill and check the digital clock. 4:00. Mac was late.

It wasn't easy for Bloo, being an imaginary friend here at Foster's. Out of the hundred some friends he was probably the only one who didn't want to ever be adopted. As long as Mac came, as long as he was here Bloo was safe and his and that's the way he wanted to stay. Mac was his kid, and that's just the way it was. Needless to say, when Mac was late Bloo got a little anxious…and when Bloo got anxious those at Foster's knew to take cover. The sound of him dashing through the hallways could be heard anywhere in the house.

"Watch it, Bloo!" Shouted Frankie as she dodged the blue ball, arms full of bed sheets to be washed. She was the only human who worked here at Foster's beside Madame Foster herself, Frankie's grandmother. She blew some of her long red bangs from her face, cocking an eyebrow as Bloo stopped and looked up at her, his little boneless chest heaving.

"HaveYouSeenMac?" The question was in one breath, blurred in a quick furry of words. Regardless, Frankie knew what he said and shook her head as she shifted the weight in her arms.

"I haven't seen him yet, try-"

"OkThanksBye!" And like that he was gone, back in his dash to the house's large entrance. Down the halls, leaping over scissors, between Coco and Eduardo and then through Wilt's long legs Bloo leapt and slid down the banister, launching himself into the spacious lobby, landing tumbling and stopping at Mr. Herriman's feet.

"Master Blooregard! I will not tolerate that sort of reckless abandon here! There are rules! Regulations!" None of that reached the small blue blob as he scrambled to his 'feet.' Mac was right behind that door, Bloo just knew it. Just a few more feet, just a couple more inches- He threw open the door to find: nothing. He didn't notice when the large rabbit hopped behind him, adjusting his eyepiece and picking up with his scolding.

"And I would appreciate it if you'd adhere to some of these rules," Herriman continued even as Bloo stumbled out onto the porch, looking left and right. By now Wilt, Coco and Eduardo had come to see what was going on and with a look between the three of them they could take a good guess. "If you are finished with the Television Room, please excavate your copious amounts of unhealthy food from its vicinity." Wilt walked up behind Bloo, sitting with him at the edge of the porch.

"Don't worry, Bloo. Mac'll come. He's probably just…" He looked to Eduardo and Coco before looking back at the bluer than blue Bloo. "Just needs a ride?"

--------

Mac glared out the car window, arms crossed and giving his mother the cold shoulder.

"Mac, don't be like this. You know it's only for your own good." She glanced his way before huffing. "You know, I am disappointed in you. Going to that place full of imaginary friends is just plain defiance. I expect more from you."

"More from me? I'm only eight! What about Terrance? You don't expect anything from him!"

"This has nothing to do with Terrance," she said sternly, coming to a stop at a red light and turning her narrowed and serious eyes to her fuming son. "You are eight, Mac. You're growing up. That was the whole point about getting rid of Bloo in the first place." The light turned green and she turned her attention back to her windshield keeping her eyes on both the road and the reflection of Mac. "I don't want you going back to Foster's again, do you understand?" His eyes widened, turning to his mother.

"That's not fair! You can't-"

"I will and I can. From now on Terrance will walk you to and from school. How long did you think doing this was going to work? Lying and sneaking around like this?"

"I never lied to you!" Mac could feel it build up, all the things he wanted to say, the things he felt deep inside. That was the reason he made Bloo in the first place. To say the things he didn't dare and right now he needed him the most. The boy bit hard into his lip to keep the rest of the words from spilling through.

"It doesn't change the fact you were going behind my back to see Bloo. He was a bad influence anyway, always causing trouble between you and Terrance. You'll see, things will be much better once he's out of your life."

"My life? You're not even around to know anything about me, or Bloo or Terrance!" The car swerved to the shoulder, a knot in Mac's stomach forming much too fast. She didn't look his way; her eyes still straight ahead, her knuckles white on the steering wheel.

"We've had this discussion. I work hard to support this family." It was obvious the woman was doing her best to control her emotions. Mac swallowed hard, feeling his mouth go dry, his eyes growing hot.

"Mom, please don't force me away from Bloo, he-he's my only friend." She didn't move until she heard a soft sob.

"Oh, Mac…" She hugged her child. "I known this is hard, but you need to learn to make friends. Real friends. You'll see in the end you don't need Bloo." He knew there wasn't a way to win this argument and right now all he wanted was to go home and just…just go to sleep and let today end.

"Can't I at least say goodbye?"

"You've already had that chance. Besides, Bloo would never just let you leave if you told him goodbye."

-----

Bloo was first up at Foster's, the Friday night spilling into Saturday with no sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. Mac would never have skipped out on him like that, not on monster marathon day! So the little guy had sat up, thinking of all the things that might have happened to Mac. Maybe some horrible monster from Mars ate him, or maybe someone kidnapped him on his way from school? What if Mac fell down some manhole to China? He bounded out of the bed, the tiredness hardly noticed as he did his morning routine, not wanting Herriman and his rules on his back today.

But something was up. As Bloo walked through the halls all the imaginary friends looked at him with sorrow.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at one before growling and walking faster towards the bathroom. He recognized these looks, it was pity. He walked faster but more and more of these jerks were looking at him like that, watching as Bloo hurried past, his eyes narrowed almost shut. That was enough. Bloo stopped and spun around glaring down the hall of imaginary friends. "Will you QUIT!?! MAC IS COMING BACK!" He stepped into the bathroom slamming the door shut. A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Bloo only glared at his own reflection as he unscrewed the cap off the toothpaste.

"Master Blooregard, once your toiletry is finished, I would like a talk with you in my office." The toothpaste squirted out of the tube as Bloo's grip tightened. Not even twelve o'clock and already Herriman was on him. Bloo slowly let go of the crushed and empty toothpaste tube and turned his head towards the door. "Did you hear-"

"I heard you! I'll be down when I'm done!"

"Right. I will see you then. Do not forget." Today was going to be the worst.

-------

"The absolute worst," Mac murmured as he followed a few steps behind his bully older brother on the way to school. Turns out bribing Terrance with homework duties or money just weren't going to work. Terrance knew how much Mac wanted to go to Foster's and letting him suffer by doing what his mother _wanted_ him to do was just too good to be true. The school they attended was a large one, accommodating grades K-8th, which meant this chaperone thing would last a few years. Mac sighed, not daring to look up as they passed Foster's on the other side of the road.

-------

Herriman's office was the worst. It always smelled of carrots and the color was an annoying dull green-ish. Bloo sighed, pulling on the door handle, wishing 3:30 would hurry and get here so he and Mac could play. When he walked in his mouth dropped.

"Oh good, you're finished, Master Blooregard. Took you long enough," Herriman cleared his throat, motioning to a very attractive creature to his right. "This is Hex and she is new. As you are also new, I believe it would be a good idea if you told her some of your experiences here at Foster's. Wilt will be here later to show her around." Bloo only nodded, everything out of his little blue head.

She moved smoothly towards Bloo; as if she was floating on some cold wind because as she neared Bloo could feel the air around him prickle, like ice was forming in the air he breathed. Hex was an anthro-like creature, a cat woman wearing mostly black over her short, fine and shiny deep purple fur. Her long raven hair fell past her shoulders and down her back as she bent down, a sly grin over black lips and a shine in silver eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Blooregard."

"I-I-I-It's nice to meet you too."

"Well go on, now." Herriman urged, showing the two to the door and closing it behind them. "Maybe," he said hopping back to his desk "He won't notice Master Mac's absence so much now."

-------

"And that's the house, for the most part." Wilt said cheerfully once he, Bloo and Hex made it back to the lobby. The tour was a lot like Bloo remembered when he first had come to Foster's with Mac. Mac had promised to visit everyday, but glancing at a window it was easy to see that dusk was approaching. "Hex, could you give me a minuet alone with Bloo, please?" Wilt asked her quietly and she obliged, leaving the room as Wilt sat next to where Bloo stood on the stairs. "You ok?" Bloo sighed.

"What, are you going to give me a pep talk? Tell me about when your kid abandoned you? Well you can save it because Mac is coming back for me, he'll be back tomorrow." Wilt opened his mouth but was unsure as to how to respond to that. He turned his view from Bloo to the door and nodded.

"You're right, Bloo. I'm sure Mac will be back." But something didn't feel right, but he knew better than to tell that to Bloo now, not with him in this state. He was surprised when Bloo sat on the stairs, resting his head on his knees, hugging his knees closer.

"I knew you'd say that."

Jao: Umm that's it for the first chapter. Still confused? I suggest you check out and check out the Foster's page for games, desktop stuff, character bios, clips and more.

Was I in character for the most part?

There's plenty more left, so stay tunned.


	2. Lying from You

"So, why do you exist?"

"I don't know, I just do."

**Monster**

Chapter 2

The morning of Tuesday was hardly comforting as Bloo watched it from a bench in the Foster's gardens. And having Hex with him wasn't any better. Truth be told, he didn't really appreciate her company. Her presence was cold and her words were awfully depressing, and none of it was helping him forget that it had been 4 days…_4days_ since Mac had last been to Foster's.

"Tell me of your creator," Hex urged once silence had formed between them. For some reason she was always around him, asking Bloo questions, as if she had, well, put a hex on him.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Bloo said with a sigh as he got up from the bench. "I'm going inside."

"Is he dead?" Bloo stopped and spun at her question.

"What? No! Mac's just," His eyes fell to the stone walkway under foot "Just late is all." She smirked at this, finding it amusing this strange imaginary friend actually believed his human still cared about him, that he would come back at all. Hex though, was well aware of the darkness in them all, each and every human.

"Why do you care so much about some little boy? Humans are such evil things."

"Not Mac, he's as…well he's certainly not evil. Why are you even here? No one's going to want to adopt _you_." Bloo crossed his arms even as Hex grinned at his statement, as if he had said something truly funny.

"I was called here. Something…something was calling me to this spot, so here I am. I would never _ever_ wish to be adopted by something as lowly as a human. I hate being in their company."

"Bloo, Hex! Breakfast is ready!" Frankie's voice called over the flowers making Hex visibly cringe.

"_Especially_ her's. I can't stand that human most of all." Bloo walked right up, poking Hex in her lean stomach.

"Hey! Frankie is a very nice person."

"She's human."

"So? You know what? Forget it." He spun towards the house. "I'm going to eat, and stop following me around! It's creepy." She purred, watching him go, feeling herself fall backwards into memories…

It was a rainy night in Romania. After a horrible fight with her parents, Marilena had rushed from her home, Hex was close behind. In their cold, dark world it was so clear humans were despicable creatures…monsters in their own right. Marilena was an outcast and delved in the dark arts, her specialty: hexes. Hex was her imaginary friend and through Marilena found the darkness in their hearts. Even Marilena herself wished she wasn't human and did all she could to differentiate herself from the rest. Humans were low, greedy, selfish and stubborn. But that night when her teenaged human ran from home, misunderstood and frustrated, Hex was unaware of what would happen. In a flash of light, in the roar of tires Marilena was ran down.

Hex could remember clearly as she remained on the bench, her eyes closed to the rising sun. Marilena had lay broken and tossed aside on the street in the pouring rain. The girl's family hated her, her society hated her…humans, humans did this to the only friend Hex had ever known and as the assailant sped off into the night Hex followed.

The sound of his screams later was more than enjoyable. She had killed him, like a cat kills a mouse after the chase, leaving _his_ body by the road as he had left the only person she had ever cared about. So why? Why of all places would she be summoned to a place like this, where imaginary friends tripped over themselves just to be adopted by lowly children? Didn't they understand?

"Ah! Master Blooregard, so nice to have your presence with us for breakfast. I see we did not attempt another break out last night." Bloo plopped in his seat without a word back, making Frankie shoot a worried look towards her grandmother at the head of the table. Regardless, the rabbit continued as he always did when he had something to say. "After all, Master Mac put you under our care and we must see to it all imaginary friends are safe and secure until someone proper comes to adopt them. We can't have good ideas wondering about, getting into trouble through out the town. We remember the mall fiasco, yes?" Frankie stood.

"I have to go grocery shopping, we're all out of milk and bread."

"Then go, Ms. Frances. You spend enough of the day dillydallying as it is."

"I do not dillydally!" As she and Harriman argued, Madame Foster hopped from her seat, the little old woman tapping Bloo.

"We're bustin' ya out." She said with a wink, making Bloo's face light up, his mouth opening to exclaim something, but she quickly put a hand over it. "Shhh…this way." She led him to the front door and into the bus, and Frankie was soon seated in the front seat.

"First stop: Mac's house. We can probably catch him before he leaves for school." Bloo was practically bouncing in his seat. Finally, _finally_ he could see Mac again, and make sure everything as ok and prove to everyone else at that house that Mac hadn't abandoned him. Mac wasn't that kind of guy. Frankie turned on the bus and waved goodbye to her grandmother before driving down the road.

Now, agreed Herriman was maybe a little old, but he certainly wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on, but decided it might be best if Bloo went to see his young master. Maybe then he'd cheer up. Strange that he would want that troublesome blob back to his former state, but seeing Bloo like this was even too much for him.

"The small older one, that is Madame Foster, yes?" Hex's voice caught Herriman's attention, turning him from the open doors in the lobby to Hex who sat upon the stairs.

"Why yes, she is the founder of this fine establishment and-."

"Yet you do all the work? You manage the lives and rules and all that is to be done here?" Herriman adjusted his eyepiece.

"Why yes I do, but I don't understand where you are going with these queries." Hex stood, walking slowly towards Herriman, a hand reaching to adjust his hat, the other on his shoulder as she centered her cat eyes on his.

"Why do you work under humans if you do everything?" He seemed to take this to thought, but cleared his throat.

"It is a purpose for me, that is why. Madame Foster is a wonderful person, despite her descendants."

"But don't you feel like a tool? Do you think that _person_ out there cares about you? Does she understand everything thing you do for her?" He took a step back, allowing Madame Foster to walk through before turning to Hex.

"Why yes, she does. Now if you don't mind, I have much paper work to attend to and little time to deal with pointless chitchat. Good day, Ms. Hex." She watched in astonishment as he hopped towards his office, closing the door behind him.

----------

Mac sighed, glancing at the empty bunk. 20 minuets left before he had to head out the door for school. It was unusual to be ready so soon, but without Bloo to distract him, without them running about, laughing and giggling it was easy to be on time for things. Mac remembered the time when he had been late coming home because he and Bloo got lost coming down from the Foster's roof. He had told his mother he stopped over a friend's house, but by now she knew that was probably a lie. Mac knew how bad lies were, they were the reason his mother and father divorced. Lies were just one of the bad things people did that only hurt other people. He plopped on the bed, book bag by his dangling feet, pushing the memories of those days away. When his parents fought, the days before he had made Bloo. A knock at their front door caught his attention.

"I got it!" He called, only to watch as his mother got the door anyway.

"Hello, you must be Mac's mom. My name's Frankie."

"Frankie?!" Mac squeezed past his mom's legs to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see if there was anything wrong. You haven't come over for a few days and we got worried." Mac's mother shook her head.

"You're from Foster's? Mac won't be going there anymore," she pulled Mac's shoulder, making him step away from Frankie. "So there's no need to worry about him anymore."

"So _you're_ the reason he hasn't been by?"

"Just what do you mean by that?" The two women were inches from each other.

"Let me guess," Frankie said with an aggravated sigh. "You're just doing this for Mac's good?" Mac was about to open his mouth, when he felt something hit the back of his head. Turning to see what it, was it was a paper ball crumpled up with the message: Come outside. Giving a last look towards the quarreling women he snuck out the back, into the wet morning grass. Before he knew it, he was face first down into it, a familiar glomp from a familiar blue blob.

"Bloo!"

"Mac!" There was a pause after Mac pulled him self into sitting position, Bloo in front of him. "WhereHaveYouBeenWhyHaven'tYouCalled-"

"Whoa, calm down, Bloo," his smiled faded a bit. "Mom says I can't come see you anymore. I would have called or something but I'm totally positively no questions asked grounded."

"So?" Bloo asked with a shrug.

"So that means I can't watch TV, use the phone, or go outside for like a month."

"Run away then." The way Bloo said it, it sounded like it was the easiest thing in the world. Mac could only shake his head.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? She's not even around enough to notice you're gone."

"If mom found out I left, or that I ran away, it would really worry her."

"Oh. I get it." Bloo got up, brushing himself off, looking more than disappointed. "You're giving up. You were just going to not come see me any more without even an explanation. Just toss out good ol' Bloo. Thanks a lot." Mac stood as well.

"No, it's not like that! It's just-just"

"Just what?" The two stood glaring at each other for a moment before both turned their backs, crossed their arms and exclaimed: "Forget it."

"You are so selfish." Mac finally said, turning back to Bloo.

"Me selfish?! Ha! You're the one who's too busy being a mommy's boy to come and say hi!"

"What, Bloo?" Mac threw out his arms in exasperation. "You think I _wanna_ be here alone with no one but Terrance who _still_ beats me up?! You think that I _wanted_ to not come to Foster's anymore?" Bloo turned.

"Must be, because the Mac I know would find a way around this!" Mac's mouth opened for retort, but Bloo's words rang through his head. He took a deep breath and walked back towards the house. "Are you running away?" Bloo called after. Mac stopped and glanced over his shoulder, a sorrowful expression on his face before turning his gaze forward again.

"I'm growing up." He stepped inside, leaving a speechless Bloo in the backyard. That wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to have hugged Bloo tight and never let him go, no matter what his mom had said. But he couldn't hurt his mother by just leaving, not like his father. He had to stay even if that meant letting go of Bloo.

The front room was alive with yelling, but it didn't seem to faze the young boy.

"Can't you see you're just hurting him? You're strangling off his creativity-his childhood!" Frankie exclaimed, noticing Mac as he walked into the room.

"Mac needs to stop hiding behind his imaginary friend. He needs to face his problems. Mac needs to grow up strong, other wise he might end up like you, so far from the reach of reality that it's painful to watch."

"I'll let you know-"

"Stop it, both of you." The strong, young voice made them both turn to Mac, whose eyes were narrowed. "Go home, Frankie, and take Bloo." Her heart dropped.

"But Mac-."

"Just go!" Frankie straightened, her clenched fists at her sides.

"Fine, be like that. I thought you were different, Mac."

"Well you were wrong. Please, just go…before I change my mind." Frankie nodded to him, glaring at his mother one last time before turning towards the walk, seeing Bloo was already in the bus. Mac's mother turned to him, giving her son a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Mac." He pulled from his mother and without another word to her left for school. Terrance was using one of his sick days, not that it seemed to matter. Suddenly she no longer feared for her son's strength. Little did she know she was being carefully watched. When she felt something rub against her she yelped, yet saw nothing as it left through the door and after Mac, walking beside him as he murmured to himself:

"Why are people so…bad?"

jao: Hope you guys are no longer disappointed by Hex. Believe me, she won't be the typical cat girl Mary Sue, and she won't be paired, promise. Hex as well as some other characters to come are originally designed by Shenloken1, with some further development by myself, as is the raw idea for the plot line. I'm more or less the last half of the creative process, taking the basic idea and polishing it off into a story.

Things are starting to heat up. As with my Kim Possible fics, chapters are named after songs that best reflect the events, emotions and thoughts of that particular chapter. This one is Lying from You by Linkin Park.


End file.
